Exposed
by T3ebz
Summary: Exposed nature, total confusion. Oneshot! This is my first fanfic, please read and enjoy. If people enjoy it maybe I'll continue it. YYT.I do not own ccs, or any of the characters.


_**Exposed by Khufu**_

Slowly and filled with doubt, Yue moved to the corner of his bed. Expectin Touya to wake and see him, but desperately and silently

wishing that no disapproval would follow. He never thought that he would be welcomed, orheld in the same way that Touya had held

Yukito so many times before.

Yuki and Touya had a secret relationship, hidden away from the world, that not even Sakura known about. But he knew, he saw and he

indulged, Placing his consciousness ever closer to Yuki's in the hopes that he could feel as Yuki felt, and Play as Yuki played. This strange

feeling in his stomach and in his heart urged him not to wait, Yue thought it was a deep admiration, for a man who so closely resembled his

former master. He looked over at Touya's slim, but athletic build with desire and hope in his eyes. Emotions were pouring out now, things

that he hadn't felt since Clow kissed him that one and only time, long ago, under the safety of the full moon. Yue smiled, almost as lightly as

his other half, why did his heart tug at him so much, over this person, this being. Why was his eyes thirsty for his form, why was his

fingertips tingling with the thought of themselves on his strong frame, why did his lips ache to fit together like a puzzle piece with his, and all

he had to do was lay there.

Quiet and serene, dark hair lightly shifting to cover those sleep dewed eyelashes, mouth slightly open, and his hands resting softly on his

stomach. Yue's head swam with thoughts and burdens, but all he could do was ignore them and take in Touya's form. Yue's legs gave out

right were he was standing, the moon guardian was slipping.

His wings had long since disappeared, and so he trailed his pale and slender fingers down along his soft hair to the clasp that restrained it,

and forcefully abandoned it. As he pulled himself up with the help of the corner, his long silver strands fell in almost every direction.

Weighed down by his own hesitation, Yue slowly moved from where he was, to Touya's side, letting the extra cloth on his shoulder to be

pulled away by the corner were he once sat so dazed. He crawled quietly until his eyes were directly above Touya's, looking down onto

his face Yue saw the light peace of sleep.

It was then that Touya caught the familiar scent of Yue's silky hair billowing around him, encasing him in an unavoidable rouse. Touya

opened his eyes and saw those Cat like orbs, the ones that had absorbed him the first time he laid his own upon them, that night at the

temple. Yue's eyes widened as Touya lifted his hand up to slightly touch the moonlit cheek of the guardian.

"Touya.." Yue whispered, those cold and lonely eyes reflecting him like water.

"hmm?" He asked, as he floated his fingers though the soft currents of Yue's loose hair, and closed his eye's once more. There was no need

for a reply as Yue finally relaxed, and comfortably rested his head on Touya's chest. Yuki may be upset in his decision to love Yue,

because he was a quiet and stern counterpart of him, but it was a halved relationship, and not all decisions lay solely on Yukito.

'I love all of you Yuki, and Yue is part of you, maybe even a huge chunk of you, and I hope you realize that."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

The next morning Yue woke in the same spot he had finally settled the night before. He looked up to find Touya still sleeping, but with a

hand rested on the arch of Yue's back. Heat began to rise in his face and he shifted slightly. The light of the Clock read seven and he

sighed in relief. Yue pulled himself up reluctantly and got out a piece of paper. Writing Yukito was a force of habit now, considering that he

couldn't see what Yue saw when he took control, it was only fair. He left the note on the floor before his feet and began the swift process

of changing back, after a good long look at the sleeping Touya. The warm aura of Yukito's arrival had stirred him and he slowly opened his

eyes to find him reading the note that Yue left behind with concern in his heart. Hastily Yuki glanced over at him. What was there to ask,

what did he have to say? All of it had been explained in the tiny note, but it didn't explain the emotion behind it, Yue was and is still lonely,

and in the brink of Yuki's mind he reached out to Touya, but shrank back, until he sat in the one silent corner he had occupied for so long.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

**_Authors note_**: I understand that in here I'm making Yue seem like a loveless child but to me he is, and is condemned behind his solid

emotionless mask. Which he isn't suppose to be. Honestly I think that Clow wanted Yue to discover the joy's of love, feelings and

emotions, and now through Yukito he is.


End file.
